The IERC maintains and operates two IBM RS/6000 computers for high speed computational simulations, MR image storage, retrieval, and processing, and internet services. Both highly advanced and more standard programs are being developed, tested, and ported to other formats. These include a variety of magnetic resonance spectral simulations, and molecular orbital energy computations.